I love you to
by Leaves are fun
Summary: ZoomxAgura fic. I dont know how else to describe it with out spoiling it. Please no mean reviews. Rated T because it has some minor blood. I dont own bf5.
1. Chapter 1

**This paring has never been done before! I think it could happen. ZoomxAgura fic!  
**

"Come guys its storm riding time" yelled Vert. The team all went up into the electric colored blue tornado.

"I can't believe we have to go up into a storm shock right when I was up loading my blog" yelled Spinner angrily. My people need to know what's happening with me.

"Spin I'm going to say this one more time" said Sherman. "No. one. Reads. your .blog!" All of the team started laughing as they went through the portal.

"Wow this is a weird battle zone" stated Zoom looking around the zone. The battle Zone had pitch black scary trees with long branches. "Guys look at the trees. They seem to have faces on them. "

"The whole teamed looked over at the trees. I don't see anything" said Stanford.

"What are you talking about look at them closer" said Zoom.

"Still not seeing anything" said Stanford. "Maby your going crazy or something!" The team started to laugh.

"Screw you guys" said Zoom." I saw what I saw!"

"Surer buddy" said Spinner.

"Come on guys we got to find the key before and reds can find it" said Vert. "Zoom Agura go look for the key the rest of us will make sure there are no reds here."

The team all split up.

"So Zoom where you think the Key is" asked Agura.

"I don't know. But look tire tracks. "

"Good eye Zoom. The two got out/off of there vehicles and walked over to the tracks. "

Agura bent down and felt the tracks. "There still warm" said Agura. "The reds were just here."

"Well we better go find them before they get the key" said Zoom. The two walked back to their vehicles but heard a loud growl. "What was that?"

"There was another low growl. Look" Agura yelled.

"A black tree rose from the ground and started walking towards them. Agura get out of there" yelled Zoom.

Agura didn't move. She was stunned.

"Agura?"

She still didn't move. The evil tree ran towards Agura at full speed.

"Agura" Yelled Zoom!

Zoom ran towards Agura and right when the monster was about to strike with his branch Zoom pushed her to the ground. The monster growled and swiped Zoom with his branch like he was nothing!

Zoom went flying in the air and hit a huge rock. A huge crack echoed through the forest.

"What just happened" asked Agura confused. "Zoom? Where are you Zoom?"  
Agura looked around intel she saw an unconscious Zoom by the rock with blood coming from all directions on his body. "Zoooooooooooooom! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT TREE."

Agura got up and dashed towards her car. This is what you get when you mess with Agura. "

Agura got in her car took out her wheel blades and chopped away at the monster.

One by one scraps of bark flew from the monsters body and soon there were no more.

Agura got out of the tangler and ran over to Zoom. "Zoom are you okay" asked Agura in a scared voice?

Zoom didn't respond he just sat there still with his chest moving slowly. "We have to get you back to the hub. Vert come in Vert. Man down I repeat man down." Agura knelt down beside Zoom not letting her eyes off his body.

The rest of the team arrived running out of there vehicles to help Zoom. Zoom was loaded into the reverb and driven off to the hub.

"Hello Vert how was the mission" asked Sage?

"No time to explain Sage" said Vert taking out Zoom from the reverb. "Zoom needs help now!"

Sage and Vert ran off to them medical center. The rest of the team followed.

Vert gently layed Zoom on the table. Sage took out an IV chord and hooked Zoom up to it.

She bandaged Zooms arms and legs that were gushing blood. "Is he going to be all right" asked Agura in a concerned voice?

"I am not sure Agura" said Sage. "Maby if…"

Sage was cut off by the monitor going flat line. "Vert get me a crash cart" yelled Sage. "The rest of you get out of here." The rest of the team all ran out of the room.

Vert rubbed the panels together. "Clear". Zooms body went up ward and fell back down.

Vert rubbed the panels again. "Clear."

The rest of the team watched through the glass in horror of seeing their friend like this.

"It's no use" said Sage. "It's over Zoom is dead declared sage in a sad tone." Sage pulled the sheet over Zoom. Vert walked out of the room declaring the bad news about Zoom and all of the team left except for Agura. She walked into the room and pulled the sheet off of Zoom.

"None of this would have happened if I had just paid attention and didn't stand there" said Agura. "Zoom would be alive. Zoom if you can hear from were ever you are I always loved you. I know I never showed it but in always did have a major crush on you."

Agura bent down and gave Zoom a kiss on the lips.

"Good bye Zoom" said Agura getting up to leave.

I" love you to" said A voice behind her.

"Zoom! " Agura ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"I love you Agura Ibaden" said Zoom.

"I love you to Zoom Takuzami." The to grabbed each other and kissed.

**Yay happy ending! Zooms alive they kissed and everyone is happy. Please no mean reviews**.


	2. it could be worse

**Hi! Sorry for the late update but i had to finish up my other storys. I dont own bf5 but i wish i did.**

"Hey guys i'm going to check up on Agura" said Spinner walking out of the game room.

"Zoom promise me that we will be together for ever" said Agura.

"Baby the omly way i could leave you is if died." (a.n-I know not very good line)

"Hey Agura just came to see how your doing and... holy fudge Zoom your alive. Aw come give your pal a hug." Spinner charged at Zoom and hugged him.

"Spinner" said Zoom.

"Yeah best buddy" said Spinner.

"Get off of me i cant breath!"

"Oh sorry mate. But your alive but how, were, what happend aw shit i'm going to go tell the others the good News." Spinner booked i out of the room. Everyone gues what said Spinner running down the hall!"

"He was happy" said Zoom. "This is the first time he called me something other then kid. So... should we tell them what we did?"

Agura thought for a minute. "Nah. They can figure it out on there own. Now where were we?"

"Kissing our asses off" replied Zoom.

"Oh yeah."

The two bent down and there lips met. What they didint know was that the rest of the team was standing in the doorway. "Awwwwwwwwwwww" they all said in union. "

"How long have you guys been standig there" asked Zoom whos face was turning red.

"We came in right when you guys kissed" said Vert. "And your alive dude! But how?"

"Kiss of life i gues."

"So you guys love eachother" said A.J making two little talking hands and pushing them together.

"Aw shut up man dont see you with a girl."

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yelled Spinner.

"Zoom i'm glad you are okay" said Sage walking in to the infirmary. "I'm going to run a diganostic test on you to see how bad the damge to your body is." Sage took out a huge machine and scanned it over Zooms body. "It seems Zoom that you have 5 broken ribs, a broken rist, and a broken leg. You will also have to get stitches for your head, and arms."

"Well it could be worse" said Zoom.

**Sorry for the really short chapter. **


	3. captured

**Yay next chapter. Thank you to honeybiscuit93 for the ideas. dont own bf5**

Sage took out a needle and started putting stitches in Zooms arm and started to make a cast for his arm and leg.

"So... you guys love eachother" said Tezz. "How did that happen?"

"I gues we all just secretly loved eachother" replied Zoom. "But we just didn't show it."

"Aw. Secret love" said Stanford. "Yup i've been there before. Except the other person didn't like me and i didn't know she had a boy friend and punched in the face when i asked her out."

The team all snickered.

"Its not funny" yelled Stanford. "My beautiful face was injured."

"Storm shock in t minus 5 minutes" anounced Sage.

"Come on team" said Vert. "Zoom you stay here. We cant risk you hurting your self again."

"Aw come on Vert" said Zoom. "Cant i just ride with Stan?"

Vert looked around with a what should i do expressing on his face.

"Well" said Zoom in a inpatient tone.

"Okay you can come but omly if you promise me that you wont get hurt."

"What are you my mom" said Zoom getting up and grabbing crutches.

"I got a bad feeling about this" said Vert running to the saber.

"Now Zoom dont you dare get one drop of blood on my fabulous interior" said Stanford.

"Blah blah blah Stanford" said Zoom. "Just shut up and drive!"

The team all drove off.

* * *

**In the battle Zone**

"Well i dont like it here" said Spinner. The zone had lightng come from all directions and it was pitch black. I have a phobia of lightning.

"Do you have a phobia of aliens" asked Zoom?

"No."

"Good because here come some red senteints."

"Stanford protect Zoom and look for the key. Agura go with him" ordered Vert. "The rest of you lets take down these reds."

"Just great i'm stuck with bloody boy and naggy girl" said Stanford.

"Stanford i will break your face into a million pieces" said Zoom.

"Like to see you try stitches."

"Oh bring it ego monster!"

"Guys shut it and help me find the key" said Agura.

"Acording to my scanner the key should be right there" said Stanford pointing to a tree.

"I'm on it" said Agura climbing the tree with her tangler.

"Human! Trying to get my key" said Krytus.

Krytus chraged at Agura and fired his blades at her. (Not sure what they are called)

"Agura watch out" yelled Zoom! But it was to late the blades cut across Aguras stomach and a red gush of blood squirted out. "Satnford dont just stand there fire." Stanford took out his sonic canyons and fired at krytus.

"This human will look good on my pallece wall" said Krytus taking Agura out of the tangle, nocking her unconsiouse, and starpping her to his vehicle. Krytus opened a portal.

"Let her go krytus" said Zoom jumping out of the reverb and limping over to krytus.

"Zoom get back in the reverb you cant fight in your condition."

"Not with out Agura" yelled Zoom. Zoom lunged after krytus through the portal and diapered.

"Zoom? Zoom come in. Zoom were are you" said Stanford?

* * *

**please review**


	4. reds

**Dont own bf5**

* * *

**Zoom pov**

I looked around at were i was. It was dark red evry where and there was krytus. He hasint spotted me yet. Thank god. I got up slowly not wanting to injure my self any more. I limped silently over behind a rock and ducked down. I heard a loud groan. But it wasint coming from krytus it was coming fom Agura. Thank god shes okay.

"Silly human did you thin you could defeat me" said Krytus. "You cant even take a punch"

"My team will save me krytus" said Agura.

"Your team is no mtch for us human. We are the red senteint 5. We are the best of the best. Now be quit or i'll fry you alive." Krytus drove off.

"I got to save Agura" i said. I looked down at my rist com. It was smoking. "Rist coms busted. Gues i'm on my own and with out a vehicle. Just great." I limped off towrds were krytus went." Hopefully i wont be to late when i get there."

* * *

"Vert. Mate come in" said Satnford through his wrist com.

"Stanford what is it" said vert? "Did you get the key?"

"Yes mate i got the key but Agura got captured by the reds. Zoom jumped out of my car to try and save Agura and jumped through the portal."

"I knew it was a bad idea to bring Zoom into the zone."

"What are we going to do Vert?"

"Lets go back to the hub. Sage will know what to do." The team all drove off.

* * *

**Zoom pov**

I arived at my destination after many hours. All i had to do was follow Krtus's tracks. I saw Agura chained up on the wall in krtus pallace. "He wasint kidding when he said she would look good on his pallace wall."

"Human you ready to have some fun" said Krytus. \Krytus made his hand into a sword and cut Agura in the arms and legs. She whaled in pain.

"That bastard! No one hurts my girl freind. Hey krytus!" Krytus turned around and his eyes filled with flames and he charged at Zoom. "I'm so screwed right now." I charged at krytus and we collided.

* * *

**Please review**


	5. energy

nope dont own bf5

Agura pov

It was hard watching my boy freind fight off krytus and me just hanging here. I need to help him. He cant fight that much longer in his condition.

"Human you are pathetic" yelled Krytus.

"I may be pathetic Krytus" said Zoom. "But at least i've got love." Zoom fired numerouse punches at krytuses chest and make him fall back.

Right when Zoom said That i could feel power rise inside me. Like a million lightning bolts striking me all at once.

Krytus got back up and pushed Zoom to the ground and held the sword to his neck. "Ready to die human. What are your last words?"

"I love Agura replied Zoom" in a raspy voice.

At the hub

"Sage we need you to remotly modifie our battle key to the red sentient home world" said Vert.

"Certainly Vert but why" asked Sage?

"Zoom and Agura got captured by krytus on the red sentient homewolrd.

"I will go as quikly as i can when modifing the battle key but it may take me a while."

"Pleas hurry" said Spinner.

I don't know what came over me but it was weird. Right when Zoom said those words i busted out of those chains. I ran towrds krytus and tackled him.

"Agura your okay" yelled Zoom.

Yeah i'm okay but what about you! Look at yout your all cut up plus all your other injuries from that tree that hit you!

Krytus pushed Agura off him. He lunged at me and took my throat. Human! You will never escape my rath. "You and your freinds are doomed."


	6. really?

Dont own bf5

* * *

"Let her go Krytus" Zoom said!

"Give me the codinates to Sage and you can have her!"

"Zoom dont give him the corndinates" said Agura. "Its not worth it."

"But i need you" said Zoom.

"I know but dont give him the cordinates!"

"Do we have a deal" asked Krytus?

"Yes. The cordinates to earth are 8,6."

"Pathetic human. Now your planet is doomed. Take your team meber and get out of here."

"rytus generated his vehicle and drove off.

"Zoom why did you tell him the cordinates" yelled Agura.

* * *

"Vert i have the battle key ready" said Sage handing the battle key to Vert.

"Come on team lets get in get Agura and Zoom and get out. As simple as that."

The team drove off through the vortex and arived on the senteint moon.

"Stanford can you find Agura's and Zoom's beacon" asked Shermen.

"It seems that Agura and Zoom are together. I have there cordinates. Follow me" said Stanford.

* * *

"Zoom why! Why" yelled Agura shacking Zoom by the shoulders.

"Agura chill" said Zoom. "I didint tell him the cordinates. The cordinates i told him were fake. What did you think? I would actualy tell krytus the codinates. Jeez i'm not that stupid."

Agura pulled her hand back and slapped him on the face.

"What was that for?"

"That was for scaing me half to death."

"Zoom. "Agura come" in said Vert on his comunicater.

"Vert" said Agura! "Get us out of here."

"Were comin" said Vert hanging up his comunicater.

"Well have you enjoyed your stay on the red senteint home world" said Zoom?

"No! No i have not" said Agura.

The rest of the tem arived. "You guys okay" asked Sinner.

"Just a few cuts" said Zoom. "We can recover."

"Zoom ride with Tezz. Agura ride with Stanford" said Vert.

The team drove off to the hub.


	7. the rock show

**i dont own bf5. The song The rock show is owned by blink 182**

* * *

At the hub

"Its good to be home" said Zoom getting out of the split wire. "I'm starving. Do we have any food?"

"Hold on Zoom" said Vert. "We need to see how much damage you took on the red senetint moon."

"Fine" said Zoom. "Come on Agura lets go to the infirmary." The two walked off to the infirmary.

* * *

the infirmary.

Sage examined Zooms body. "Zoom you do not have that much damge" said Sage. "It really omly seems that you have some cuts. I can just put some gaus on your cuts and you'll be all set. Same with you Agura."

"Thanks sage" said Agura.

"Hey guys i've got gret news" yelled Spinner running into the infirmary. "Zekes having a open mich night later. You want to go" asked Spinner?  
"Sure" said Zoom.

"Me to" said Agura.

"Hey Vert i've got a qeustion" said Zoom.

"Shoot" said Vert.

"Well tonight is open mich night and i wanted to inpres Agura with a song."

"Awwwwww true love."

"Will you help me?"

"Yeah i will. I can be your drum player. Tezz plays guitar and so does A.J. Then we can have Shermen, Spinner, and Stanford make sure Agura doesint get suspicouse."

"Thanks man" said Zoom.

"No problem" replied Vert. "Anything for a freind. I'll go get evrybody and tell them the plan. Leave it all to me."

* * *

At open mich

"Hello everybody" said Zeke on stage. "We have had alout of acts tonight but we have one more."

"Shermen weres the rest of the team" asked Agura?

"There in the bathroom" replied Shermen.

"Now interdoucing Zoom,Vert,A.J, and Tezz playing the rock show by Blink 182."

"This song is dedicated to my girl. Agura iabaden" said Zoom through the mike.

"One two three" said Vert clashing his drum sticks.

The lights dimmed and the guitars and drums played.

_hanging out behind the club, on the weekend._

_Acting stupid, getting drunk with my best friends._

_I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour._

_I remember it's the first time that I saw her- there._

_She's getting kicked out of school cause she's failing._

_I'm kinda nervous, cause I think all her friends hate me._

_She's the one, she'll always be there._

_She took my hand, and I admit it I swear._

_Because I fell in love with the girl at the rock show._

_She said "What?" and I told her that I didn't know._

_She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window._

_Everything's better when she's around-_

_I can't wait till her parents go out of town-_

_I fell in love with the girl at the rock show._

_When we said we were gonna move to Vegas-_

_I remember the look her mother gave us._

_17, without a purpose or direction._

_We don't owe anyone a fucking explanation._

_I fell in love with the girl at the rock show._

_She said "What?" and I told her that I didn't know._

_She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window._

_Everything's better when she's around._

_I can't wait till her parents go out of town._

_I fell in love with the girl at the rock show._

_Black and white picture of her on my wall._

_I waited for her call, she always kept me waiting._

_And if I ever got another chance, I'd still ask her to dance._

_Because she kept me waiting._

_I fell in love with the girl at the rock show._

_She said "What?" and I told her that I didn't know._

_She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window._

_Everything's better when she's around-_

_I can't wait till her parents go out of town-_

_I fell in love with the girl at the rock show._

_With the girl at the rock show._

_With the girl at the rock show._

_(I'll never forget tonight)_

_With the girl at the rock show..._

"I hope you liked it Agura" said Zoom.

Agura ran onto the stage and kissed Zoom.

"Your the best boy a girl could ever have" said Agura.

"I know" said Zoom.

**End of story peeps. My next story will be called warning the others. But i'm not sure if i'm going to call it that yet. Please review.**


End file.
